parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Casey Jr. (Croc) (ThomasTenCents34526's Style)
Cast *Casey Jr. (from Dumbo) as Croc (Both the main heroes) *Shaggy Rogers (from Scooby Doo) as King Rufus *The Goods Engine (from TUGS), Nibbles (from Tom and Jerry), Oliver (from Oliver and Company), Clockwork Mouse (from Noddy's Toyland Adventures), Rusty (from Thomas and Friends), Chip (from Beauty and the Beast), Tom Jerry (from Casey Jr. and Friends), John Darling (from Peter Pan), Huey (from Casey Jr. and Friends), and Trevor (from Thomas and Friends) as Gobbos *The Harbor Master (from Theodore Tugboat) as Swap Meet Pete *Connor (from Thomas and Friends) as Croc's Father *Caitlin (from Thomas and Friends) as Croc's Mother *Lord Stinker (from TUGS) as Croc's Adorable Little Brother (Both small) *Tinkerbell (from Peter Pan) as Beany the Bird (Both flying in the air) *Old Ben Kenobi (from Star Wars) as Professor Gobbo *Dr. Robotnik (from Sonic) as Baron Dante (Both evil, strong and mean to Casey Jr. and Croc) *Hobart Hume (from Shining Time Station), Bokkun (from Sonic), Allosaurus (from The Land Before Time), Nuka (from The Lion King), The Pirates (from TUGS), Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton and Sidney (from Thomas and Friends) as Dantinis *Nantucket (from TUGS) as Pirate Dantinis *Zorran (from TUGS) as Flibby (Both devious) *The Ringmaster (from Dumbo) as Neptuna *Long John Silver (from Duck Dodgers in the 24th 1/2 Century) as Cannon Boat Keith *Frollo (from The Hunchback of Notre Dame) as Chumly *Shadow (from Sonic) as Tooty the Feemle *Watto (from Star Wars) as Fosley *Nasty Jack (from Winnie the Pooh) as Cactus Jack *Sailor John (from Thomas and Friends) as Demon Itsy *Red Claw (from The Land Before Time) as The Secret Sentinel *Ursula (from The Little Mermaid) as Soveena *Monstro (from Pinocchio) as Flavio *Chernabog (from Fantasia) as The Firepit Monster *Hades (from Hercules) as Venus Fly Von-Trappe *Sharptooth (from The Land Before Time) as The Village Masher *Mr. Smee (from Peter Pan) as Swipe Swiftly *and more Gallery train_crossover_by_jeffersonfan99-dcam0oo.jpg|Casey Jr as Croc (Credit Goes To JeffersonFan99) Shaggy Rogers in Scooby Doo, Where Are You.jpg|Shaggy Rogers as King Rufus GoodsEngine2.jpg|The Goods Engine, Nibbles (1).jpg|Nibbles, Oliver.jpg|Oliver, Clockwork mouse.jpg|Clockwork Mouse, Rusty the Diesel.png|Rusty, Chip in Beauty and the Beast.jpg|Chip, Tom Jerry.jpg|Tom Jerry, John Darling.jpg|John Darling, Huey the large big green train by hubfanlover678-d9tovqd (1).jpg|Huey, ThomasAndTrevor38.png|and Trevor as The Gobbos HarbourMaster.jpg|The Harbor Master as Swap Meet Pete Connor (TTTE).png|Connor as Croc's Father Caitlin (TTTE).jpg|Caitlin as Croc's Mother LordStinker.png|Lord Stinker as Croc's Adorable Little Brother (Both small) Activate tinkerbell web.png|Tinkerbell as Beany the Bird Master Ben Kenobi.jpg|Old Ben Kenobi as Professor Gobbo Robotnik fat fat fat.png|Dr. Robotnik as Baron Dante (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:ThomasTenCents34526 Category:Video games Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:Croc: Legend Of The Gobbos Spoofs Category:Croc Spoofs Category:Video games spoof Category:Video Game Spoof Category:Video Games Spoofs Category:Video game spoofs Category:Croc 2 Video Game Spoofs Category:Croc Video Game Spoofs